Le roi démon et le chevalier étincelant
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Iwaizumi a toujours adoré les histoires de chevaliers depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Un jour, son chemin croise celui du Roi démon. Sera-t-il à la hauteur ?
Auteur: Lil's

Titre: Le roi démon et le chevalier étincelant.

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à Furudate Haruichi.

Pairing: Iwaizumi/Oikawa

Note:  
Ce petit OS est juste une tentative médiocre d'offrir un peu de réconfort à une super amie que j'adore. Je lui ai demandé un thème et cinq mots à caser (Chat - Lit - Offrir - Ciel - Jardin) pour lui écrire un petit truc. Ce n'est pas extraordinaire mais j'aurai tenté!

* * *

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Iwaizumi avait été bercé par des histoires de chevaliers. Il se couchait toujours tôt dans l'espoir que sa mère lui en lise une. Elle attendait qu'il se glisse sous les draps, dans son lit avant de se poser à côté, le chat à leurs pieds. Elle n'avait pas besoin de livres pour trouver une histoire. Le garçonnet lui demandait toujours la même.

\- Raconte-moi l'histoire du grand roi démon et du chevalier étincelant !

Sa mère souriait tendrement avant de se mettre à conter l'histoire. Son fils avait toujours des étoiles dans les yeux quand il l'écoutait et ne s'endormait jamais avant la fin. Il avait beau la connaître par coeur, il voulait l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Il rêvait de devenir un chevalier aussi fort que celui de cette histoire.

"Un jour, le ciel se teinta d'un noir de jais si intense que le monde se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité. Deux lumières rouges percèrent cette couche épaisse faisant frémir les gens qui osaient lever le regard. C'était comme si des yeux les observaient depuis les ténèbres. Puis en quelques secondes, tout redevint normal. Comme si un immense démon venait les avertir de l'arrivée d'une terrible menace. Le roi convoqua ses hommes les plus forts et les envoya fouiller les environs et chercher les plus grands devins et mages pour tenter de trouver la source du mal avant qu'elle ne frappe. Au bout de quelques temps, un de ses hommes revint. Il semblait aussi pale qu'un linge, et vide à l'intérieur. Le roi le fit secouer et lui donna des claques, pensant qu'il reviendrait à ses sens. Mais l'homme finit par tomber au sol, du sang coulant de ses narines. Il était mort. Le roi comprit qu'aucun de ses guerriers n'allait revenir. Ils avaient tous subi le même sort et celui-ci était un avertissement. Quelqu'un jouait avec lui. Alors le roi, qui ne pouvait plus compter sur personne, décida d'agir. Il partit dans une longue quête à la recherche du mal. Il mit une année entière à sillonner ses terres avant de tomber sur le terrible roi démon. Ce dernier avait décoré son château des têtes et des armures des guerriers du roi. Fou de rage à la vue de ses vaillants soldats ainsi insultés, il se précipita à l'intérieur. Aucun démon ne fit long feu face à son épée. Il les tua tous et arriva devant le grand roi démon. Il s'arrêta, le scruta et lui lança-"

\- Tremble devant cet insecte qui semble te faire rire. Crains ce qui te semble si insignifiant. Et meurs de la main d'un humain !

Iwaizumi avait entendu ses paroles pendant tant d'années. Il les avait répété en écho pour bien les mémoriser. Mais jamais il aurait pensé les ressortir après tant d'années. Il n'avait pas atteint son rêve pourtant il restait un chevalier respectable. Et maintenant qu'il faisait face à cet horrible démon, il était prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver son royaume.

\- Attends! Je ne suis pas venu pour ça!  
\- Attendre ? Et te laisser arriver jusqu'au village pour le détruire comme tous les autres ? Hors de question, démon!

Le chevalier pensait faire un détour par la forêt pour arriver au petit jardin où il aimait aller quand il était plus jeune, avant de partir pour combattre le mal. Il n'y allait jamais seul. Il y avait toujours son ami d'enfance avec lui. Du moins, jusqu'au jour où le village de celui-ci fut détruit. Tous les habitants furent tués, son ami aussi. Il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour-là. Depuis, il n'avait qu'une idée, aller tuer le roi démon de ses propres mains. Le chevalier étincelant l'avait scellé mais à sa mort, le démon avait trouvé une faille et s'était libéré. Aujourd'hui, il l'avait en face de lui et il n'allait pas le laisser fuir. S'il devait en mourir, soit, il était prêt à se sacrifice.

\- Tu te trompes! Ce n'est pas moi! Je ne suis pas là pour faire du mal! Je suis venu pour toi!

Le démon semblait nerveux et sincère. Mais comme tous les démons, c'était pour mieux l'embobiner et l'affaiblir. Ces êtres des ténèbres étaient dénués de sentiments. C'était des machines à tuer et à torturer, rien de plus. Il n'allait pas avaler la moindre parole de celui qui lui faisait face.

\- Je t'en prie, Iwa-chan, crois-moi!

Le chevalier n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de foncer tête baissée sur le démon, son épée à la main. Mais en entendant son surnom, il s'était figé, interloqué. Comment ce démon connaissait-il son nom ? Et surtout, pourquoi utilisait-il le surnom que seul son ami d'enfance lui donnait ? Son épée se trouvait à quelques centimètres du cou de son ennemi et pourtant, il se trouvait incapable de finir son geste.

\- Je sais que c'est dur à croire. Je te comprends. Pour toi, je suis mort. Mais je t'avais promis de venir te retrouver dans notre jardin secret et je voulais absolument tenir ma promesse même si cela signifiait que c'était la dernière fois que j'allais te voir.

Le démon lui offrit un faible sourire, comme s'il se forçait. Comme s'il était conscient que le chevalier n'allait pas le croire et lui couper la tête d'un instant à l'autre pour le faire taire. Cette idée tentait Iwaizumi et pourtant, il retenait encore son geste. Il voulait comprendre d'où son ennemi tenait toutes ces informations et pourquoi il les utilisait. Voulait-il jouer avec lui ?

\- Je peux te fournir toutes les preuves que j'ai pour te prouver que je suis bel et bien ton ami d'enfance. Mais après rien ne me garantira que tu me croiras. Je vais pourtant tenter de te rappeler nos promesses, nos jeux et notre amitié. Et si rien n'y fait, tue-moi.

Iwaizumi avait son regard plongé dans celui de sang du démon. Maintenant qu'il scrutait plus en détail le visage de son vis-à-vis, il ne pouvait nier qu'il y avait quelques ressemblances avec son ami d'enfance. Ce démon avait-il piqué son physique et ses souvenirs pour venir se jouer de lui ? Puis son regard tomba sur le collier que portait son ennemi. Il ne put résister à l'envie de le voir de plus près alors il l'attrapa entre ses doigts. Le démon ne fit rien pour l'empêcher.

\- Tu te souviens de cet anneau ? C'est celui de ton père. Celui que tu m'as offert alors que tout ce que je pouvais t'offrir en échange était mon amitié.

Le démon recula, empêchant Iwaizumi d'inspecter plus longtemps le collier. Mais le peu qu'il en avait vu lui montrait que c'était bien celui qu'il avait offert à son meilleur, celui qui appartenait à son père et qu'il avait hérité à sa mort.

\- Amitié qui a apporté tant de mal dans ta vie. Je t'ai fait souffrir. Je voulais devenir ami avec vous, les humains, et mon égoïsme a conduit à la mort d'une centaine de personnes. Des personnes qui nous- t'étaient proches. Mon père n'a pas accepté mon souhait alors je me suis enfui mais il m'a retrouvé et a tout détruit. Je suis désolé... Je sais que mes excuses ne vont rien changer à la situation. Alors je suis venu te prévenir, mon père est mort. Je l'ai tué. Il m'a fallu du temps pour gagner en puissance et le battre. Mais il n'était pas question que je le laisse tuer plus de gens, que je risque de te retrouver mort avant de pouvoir honorer ma promesse.

Le discours du démon était crédible, tellement qu'Iwaizumi sentait son coeur se serrer. Il était à nouveau prêt à abattre son épée sur son ennemi mais ses mains tremblaient, montrant son hésitation. Au fond de lui, il voulait y croire. Il voulait retrouver son ami d'enfance.

\- Menteur! Tu es un démon et Oikawa était un humain!  
\- Un mage m'a permis de cacher mes cornes et changer la couleur de mes yeux pour me rendre humain et me permettre de me rapprocher de vous.

Il avait réponse à tout et le chevalier commençait à perdre sa raison de se battre. Son coeur était plus faible qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait pourtant tellement de haine en lui jusqu'ici. Où était-elle passée ?

\- J'ai compris mon erreur et je ne l'ai jamais recommencé. De toute façon, personne ne pourrait te remplacer dans mon coeur. Quoi que je fasse, je ne peux t'oublier.

Un démon ne pouvait ressentir d'émotions. Iwaizumi tentait de se répéter cette phrase en boucle. Il ne voulait pas croire celui qui lui faisait face. C'était impossible.

\- J'ai appris récemment que je ne suis pas qu'un démon comme les autres. Ma mère était humaine. Elle était comme vous. Je pense que je suis à moitié humain si c'est vrai et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas tolérer tant de violence sur vous. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas vivre ensemble ?  
\- Ta mère ...  
\- Un démon qui a un enfant avec une humaine c'est tellement rare. L'humaine meurt toujours avant la naissance. Sauf dans mon cas. Mais elle est morte peu de temps après ma naissance. C'était une femme forte. Personne ne voulait me parler d'elle. C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai su que récemment.

Tout coïncidait. Tout semblait si réel et pourtant, le chevalier refusait de céder. Il comprenait comment les autres chevaliers se laissaient avoir. Ce petit tour semblait tellement réel.

\- Iwa-chan, promets-moi au moins de ne pas mourir.

Sur ces mots, le démon attrapa Iwaizumi dans ses bras. Le chevalier lâcha son arme sous le coup de la surprise, retrouvant des sensations qu'il avait perdu de vue. Il resta un instant incapable de bouger. Cette odeur, c'était la même que celle de son ami d'enfance. Ce démon était Oikawa.

\- Tu n'as plus à te battre seul-

Le démon s'interrompit alors que le chevalier le repoussait et reculait pour rétablir une distance plus raisonnable entre eux.

\- Et toi alors ? Tu n'as toujours pas retenu la leçon ?  
\- Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir dans ce combat! C'était à moi de le faire!  
\- Donc, tu ne te considères même pas comme un humain ?  
\- Un être avec des cornes et des yeux rouges ne sera jamais un humain.  
\- Tu es mi-démon mi-humain, c'est ça ? Alors si, tu es humain quelque part. Et si quelqu'un ose se battre sans relâche pour ne plus voir ses amis mourir et triomphe du mal, c'est ce qu'on appelle un héros. Humain ou démon, qu'importe! Un héros n'a pas besoin d'être humain pour sauver les gens qu'il aime.

Iwaizumi ne savait plus pourquoi il se battait. Il avait perdu les dernières raisons au moment où le démon l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il voulait retrouver son ami d'enfance. Il voulait à nouveau passer du temps avec lui. Plus rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis. Même si c'était un piège, il voulait prendre ce risque et croire en lui.

\- Iwa-chan ... Tu... Je-  
\- Idiot. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à compter sur tes amis. Tu n'as jamais été seul. Cornes ou pas, je m'en fiche. Mon amitié pour toi peut bien surpasser ces petits détails.

Allaient-ils parler du roi démon ? Non. Le chevalier ne voulait pas y repenser. Si Oikawa disait qu'il l'avait éliminé pour se racheter, alors il allait lui faire confiance. Son ami était bien plus fort qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Il avait toujours suivi son ombre, même s'il prenait toujours les devants, et il avait toujours pensé que celui qui était le chevalier étincelant, ce n'était pas lui mais Oikawa.

\- Alors tu me crois ?  
\- Y a bien qu'un idiot pour venir honorer une promesse aussi vieille en espérant que je sois là.  
\- Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi s'attendait à le voir se plaindre pour l'avoir insulté d'idiot mais Oikawa ne fit que pleurer à chaude larme comme quand ils étaient petits. Pouvait-il croire que les temps d'ombre avaient enfin disparu ? Non, il y en aurait d'autres. Mais il était prêt à les accueillir. Il avait avec lui d'autres chevaliers et surtout, un héros. Avec Oikawa à ses côtés, il savait que rien ne pourrait leur résister.

\- Ah, dégueu', t'as de la morve qui coule!  
\- Ibwaaaa-chan!

Soupirant, le chevalier s'approcha enfin de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Son armure allait le protéger de la morve, même s'il essayait de ne pas y penser. Combien de fois Oikawa avait utilisé son t-shirt comme d'un mouchoir alors qu'il pleurait comme un bébé ? Il ne comptait même plus depuis le temps. Mais il devait avouer que cela faisait du bien de retrouver son vieil ami tel qu'il l'avait perdu de vue.

* * *

Les écrits tristes, plein d'émotions et tout, c'est loin d'être mon truc. Mais je sais pas, j'ai eu envie d'essayer. Bref, désolée pour la fin mais je voulais rester sur un truc ouvert où vous imaginez ce que vous voulez après. Ou alors je peux mettre "Ils vécurent heureux et eurent plein de chats" ... mais c'est un peu trop ridicule. Déjà qu'à plusieurs reprises je repensais à Iwaizumi, brandissant son épée et criant "Tremble devant..." et que ça me paraissait tellement ridicule ... comment je peux faire un écris sérieux après ?  
Bref. J'espère que cela vous aura plu malgré tout !


End file.
